


Lucifer Walks into a Strip Club,

by redcarnations



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, the title sounds like a joke but there is no punch line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcarnations/pseuds/redcarnations
Summary: Title says it all
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lucifer Walks into a Strip Club,

Lucifer replies to a text from Sandalphon, the latter apologizing that he has to cancel their plans for dinner tonight, something came up at his part time job. Please don’t be upset, I’ll make it up to you next time, it says, but it’s not as if Lucifer can be upset with him. Rather, in their many, long years of friendship he can’t think of a single instance in which Sandalphon’s done anything to displease him. In Lucifer’s eyes, he may as well be an angel.  
The professor enters the lecture hall and Lucifer puts his phone away, making sure that it’s set to silent.  
After a cheery good morning, that only receives mumbled responses from students who aren’t quite as eager to be awake at 9 AM, the professor gets down to business, randomly assigning project partners.  
And this is where everything first begins to go wrong. It is this exact moment that, 12 hours from now, will have Lucifer’s world crashing down upon his shoulders.  
His partner is a boy named Belial, and there must be a universal law dictating that if the two of them are ever to interact in any world that it will without a doubt lead to disaster.  
Of course, Lucifer isn’t aware of this yet. He simply greets Belial with a friendly good morning, and receives the same in turn.  
He’s seen him around a few times, walked past him in the halls, but doesn’t really know much about him. He’s not really the type found in Lucifer’s circle of friends -- flashy with a foul mouth. But, Lucifer decides to put that aside, he shouldn't judge someone that quickly, and he seems to be nice enough.  
“Lucifer...Sandalphon’s boyfriend, right?”  
Lucifer blinks, “No, he’s just my friend.”  
A grin creeps onto Belial’s face, “I see, he was in my lab group last semester...how should I say it, I felt that we had a little chemistry together, pardon my bad joke. But if he’s not taken, guess I’ve got a pretty good chance.”  
Lucifer isn’t certain how to respond to this, but it certainly does make him uncomfortable, as does the way Belial licks his lower lip.  
And--- it isn’t as if Lucifer doesn’t have feelings for Sandalphon, try as he might to deny them. He just finds it improper, for him to think about his long time friend in this way. But it shouldn’t be any of his business whether or not someone else is interested in him or if Sandalphon himself feels that way in return.  
That’s how he tries to reason with himself, but Belial seems to sense something on Lucifer’s face that he himself doesn’t notice. He laughs, “Don’t worry, I won’t actually snatch him from you, I was just kidding.”  
He rolls his pencil along the table, “You see, I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Perfect, so I was just a little curious. Wanted to see how you’d react, I totally get off to stuff like that.”  
“I understand, it was just a joke,” Lucifer gives a polite smile, “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m probably a little out of touch with our generation’s sense of humor.”  
Belial seems to be holding a laugh back, but nods his head, “Yup...now, how about we get down and dirty.”  
“Yes, of course. Did you have any topic in mind for our project?”

They exchange contact information, and around lunch Lucifer gets a message from Belial; their schedules don’t match up, would it be possible to meet for dinner to discuss their project?  
Lucifer agrees, his evening is unfortunately free now that Sandalphon is busy.  
They rendezvous at the bus stop that’s located just outside of campus, Belial explaining that it can be a little difficult to find their location.  
“It’s where I work part-time, I’ll get a good discount on the food,” He grins devilishly, “though, there’s something even tastier over there.”  
“They have good drinks?” Something about Lucifer’s response seems to amuse Belial, though he has no idea what. He really is out of the loop with the others in his age group, often teased about his lacking knowledge of memes by Uriel.  
“I certainly do enjoy the thick, hot taste of---” Belial stands up, “Looks like our ride is here.”  
As he climbs up the steps, Lucifer wonders what this favorite drink of Belial’s might be. It doesn’t seem to be coffee, that isn’t quite thick. Apple cider perhaps? He isn’t much of a fan, but he decides that he might try ordering it if it’s so well liked.

Lucifer can’t help but wonder if perhaps Belial has gotten them lost. A dizzying flash of neon lighting, reds and pinks and yellows, light the street and muffled pulses of loud music can be heard coming from the various establishments. He isn’t quite sure where to look, large signs promoting shops calling themselves Gentleman’s Clubs that are plastered in images of scantily clad women are above head and at his feet are flyers advertising the same places.  
But no, Belial walks with purpose, and it seems impossible for someone to have lost the way if they display such confidence with every step. Lucifer decides, against his better judgement, to simply keep on following after him.  
And then they stop, it’s a bar and grill Lucifer observes. Well, it isn’t quite the fast food place or small diner he’d had in mind, but he doesn’t have any objections either. He steps towards it, hand about to push the door open when Belial laughs, “Wrong place, come over here.”  
He swings a door open, and loud music rushes out into the already buzzing, noisy surroundings. 

Pulsing lights, excited cheering, floor vibrating from the intensity of the music, and the strong scent of colognes and cheap perfumes-- Lucifer is definitely out of his element here. Belial weaves through the crowd with ease, choosing a booth near the back and Lucifer takes a seat across from him.  
He eyes the pole that extends down from the ceiling to their table, unsure what to make of it. Belial senses his unease, and leans forward to speak over the sound, “Judging by your reaction...it’s your first time in a place like this, isn’t it? Go on, take a proper look around. This is a place to satisfy a different kind of appetite.”  
Lucifer glances around; there appear to be many couples seated here, he spots a boy rocking his hips while seated atop his partner’s lap. He quickly looks away, unaccustomed to seeing such a public display of affection, and one as intimate as that.  
There’s a large stage set in the center, many of the guests crowded around it, more of those same metal poles set on it. There’s a brunette clinging to one in a gravity defying pose, and Lucifer watches in awe as he twirls around with ease, appearing weightless as he performs. He’s forced to look away again and back down at his hands when a different dancer slowly removes his pants.  
Lucifer meets Belial’s eyes and asks in a steady voice, “What kind of establishment is this?”  
Belial looks almost surprised, and Lucifer’s eyebrows draw together slightly at his expression, “Wh-what is it?”  
“You’re...a virgin aren’t you?” He leans closer, a slightly hungry look in his eyes, “You’re actually pretty cute, making me want to eat you right up.”  
He grins, revealing his teeth, voice deep and seductive as he whispers, “Mind if I take a bite?”  
Lucifer backs away from him until his back is right against the booth wall.  
“I…” He’s at a loss for words for a second, “I won’t taste good. Besides that, it’s not just immoral but also very detrimental for your health to consume--”  
Belial bursts out in laughter, waving his hand, “No, no, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m not into vore either, relax, relaaax.”  
He pushes a menu in front of Lucifer, “Let’s go ahead and order something.”  
Lucifer’s been struggling with his fight or flight response, unsure of what to do, but this return to the norm helps him settle down. He looks at the laminated sheet, the prices for food items are quite reasonable, although some drinks cost a staggering amount.

Things seem to be going decently enough, the two of them make small talk, work out a few ideas for their project...despite a strip club not being the ideal venue to discuss school work.  
One of the dancers comes up to their booth, resting an arm on the table with a cheery smile. He conspicuously looks up Lucifer head to toe, and it feels as if all his assets have been analyzed, down to the last zero in his bank account. He seems to be pleased and his smile grows bigger, “Hello, are you having a good time so far?”  
“Hey,” Belial taps his shoulder and the boy turns around.  
He looks up at him, slipping into more casual speech, “Oh, didn’t think you’d be here tonight. Is this a friend of yours?”  
“I don’t know if that’s the right word for our relationship,” Belial smirks, but his response only earns him a hard pinch on the cheek.  
The dancer goes back to addressing Lucifer, “It’s your first time here, isn’t it? Don’t be so nervous, let’s just have fun.”  
He hops up to take a seat in their booth, “We can just take things slow, drink and talk a little, and if you want --”  
Belial cuts him off, “Sorry, can you call Sandy for us instead?”  
He gets a puzzled look in return, “...Sandy? Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Geez, you’re no fun.” He jumps back down, but gives Lucifer a wave, “See you around, pretty boy.”

Lucifer swirls his straw around in his glass of iced water. The workers here are friendly enough, though the sight of so many topless young men still feels very strange to him. The dancers are all very talented as well, although he has trouble actually watching their performances because of their, ah, provocative nature.  
He’s brought out of his thoughts when something lands with a thump on the table. Tight black shorts greet his eyes, legs with thigh highs, complete with garters, stretched over them.  
He immediately looks up, it’s the same messy head of brown hair that he’d seen earlier. The boy is turned to face Belial, “Ugh, of course it’d be you. You’d better not waste my time, cough up the money or I’ll go and find a different table.”  
It’s a very familiar voice, but it can’t be, right? While Lucifer struggles with his disbelief, Belial continues to speak with the boy.  
“You know I love it when you talk to me like that, it’s such a turn on.”  
“Alright, I’m out of here.”  
“Wait, wait, aren’t you going to say hi to my friend over here? He’s your type.” There’s a hint of a tease in Belial’s voice, “Mine too, though. I wouldn’t mind a threesome.”  
He gets ignored this time, the other turning to look at Lucifer.  
“Hey.” His voice is blunt, “Just so you know, no touching. I don’t do lap dances either, a...nd…”  
He stops talking as soon as Lucifer looks up, their eyes meeting.  
“Sandalphon?”  
He doesn’t respond, almost frozen in place.  
Lucifer doesn’t quite know what to say either, and goes with whatever first comes to mind, “I thought you worked at Starbucks?”  
“I do.”  
“Oh.”  
Sandalphon seems to get over his shock, expression morphing into one of rage. He grabs Belial by the collar, and hisses, “I’m...I’m going to kill you.”  
“Ooh, I like it when you play rough like that, but just for tonight, be gentle with me. Don’t want to cause a scene, right?”  
He lets go slowly, “You’re a fucking piece of shit.”  
He avoids looking at Lucifer, and jumps off the table, slipping into the crowd easily.  
“I’m getting shivers, this is bad…” Belial grins, “I really might just burst.”  
His words go unnoticed by Lucifer who stands up, “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I’ll be leaving now. See you later.”

Lucifer is back at the strip club, and Sandalphon sits next to him. He says something that Lucifer doesn’t quite catch, partially because of all the loud music but also because Sandalphon is smiling and it’s a little hard to focus.  
Sandalphon seems to notice and laughs, before scooting closer until their shoulders touch. He cups a hand around Lucifer’s ear, and his breath is warm when he speaks, “I didn’t think I’d see you here again, did you come here for me?”  
Lucifer nods his head, and he feels Sandalphon’s laughter brush his cheek. His hand slides down, fingers along his jaw before tipping Lucifer’s chin to face his way.  
“Hey, why won’t you look at me?” Sandalphon says, red tinted lips pressed in a slight pout, “You don’t like my clothes?”  
Lucifer isn’t sure if it’s his heart pounding heavily in his chest or the bass booming from the speakers, but his throat goes dry when Sandalphon moves even closer, nearly on top of his lap. His legs are on either side of Lucifer’s own, and he notices now - the small strip of skin that shows between where his shorts end and his thigh highs begin. Something about it bothers him. He wants to...He wants to touch it. Kiss it. Bite it.  
He’s gone silent, and Sandalphon takes that as an answer. He tugs at the bottom of his crop top, “If you don’t like it, then should I take it all off? Everything?”

The first thing that Lucifer notices is a sharp pain in his neck. A dream. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa as soon as he got home.  
The second is that his heart is still wild in his chest, and he can feel the heat on his face. There’s an even hotter feeling twisting below his stomach and Lucifer takes a shaky breath. Everything is still a haze, and his eyelids flutter.  
It’s too real, he can almost still feel the touch of Sandalphon’s fingers on his neck, his jaw, and the rocking of his hips. The heat flares hotter inside him and he bites his lip, unable to shake the image of Sandalphon from his mind.  
In a calmer state, he wouldn’t cave the way he does, would deny himself, but now-- His breath hitches when his hand brushes his bare skin as he pushes his shirt out of the way. His eyes shut tighter, hand slipping into his jeans, palm flat against the cloth that stretches over his erection. A soft sigh slips past his lips as the friction his hand provides brings some relief. But soon, it’s not enough. His boxers have grown slightly sticky and in an almost desperate frustration he pulls them down.  
His breath is hot and dry, it catches in his throat when his fingers first wrap around, the feeling almost too sensitive. He can still see Sandalphon’s face beneath his eyelids, and all the desires that he keeps locked up come to the forefront of his imagination. His breath finally releases with a quiet moan, only to swallow down air in a louder gasp as another wave of pleasure spreads through him.

When the warmth recedes and his eyes open, Lucifer is left with nothing but the uncomfortable sticky feeling on his hands and a sharp sense of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back when wmtsb2 happened and my only method of coping was, this type of BS  
> anyway i figured if i posted this, i'd get myself motivated to write the rest of it


End file.
